


Не в бровь, а в глаз

by Stef_Boread



Series: Gunplay HankCon [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fetish, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Romance, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Настала очередь Хэнка пробовать на себе пистолет Коннора...Ганплей, лёгкий уклон в БДСМ и море кинков)





	Не в бровь, а в глаз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на открытие нашего хэнконного сообщества!  
http://hannor.diary.ru/

С тех пор, как Коннор стал наравне с остальными полицейскими Америки иметь право на пару пистолетов, прошло уже целых два месяца. Лейтенант, немного отойдя от их зажигательного опыта в начале лета, всё равно порой чувствовал, как скользит глазами в сторону напарника, как приковывает внимание его фигура.  
  
К андроиду невольно притягивало взглядом и раньше, едва они только начали встречаться ещё прошлой зимой. Но после того вечера, когда Хэнк впервые за всю свою жизнь, за все тридцать лет в полиции игрался с оружием, игрался — оружием в постели, контролировать это притяжение стало на порядок сложнее. Особенно в те моменты, когда зиг зауэры — или другое огнестрельное — оказывались у Коннора в руках с совсем не мирными целями.  
  
Хэнк твердил себе, что так нельзя, что однажды это может выйти им боком, что он уже не двадцатилетний придурок, чтобы пускать слюни на своего красивого парня в неподходящее время. Но потом — снова залипал, пусть даже на какую-то долю секунды, пока они пережидали обстрел или пока детектив убирал пистолеты в кобуру.  
  
Он подметил кое-что ещё: в Конноре появилось что-то другое. Новое. Некоторая вальяжная нотка самоуверенности: как будто Коннор стал действовать, двигаться, жить с немного большим правом, стал равным людям не только на словах, но и на деле.  
  
Хэнк помнил обещание Коннора использовать свой второй зиг зауэр — уже на самом лейтенанте, но детектив как будто подзабыл о своих словах несколько недель назад. Да, Хэнк ловил порой на себе внимательный взгляд карих глаз, когда обстановка совсем не располагала к интимной: при осмотре заброшенного дома, при опросе свидетелей, при сидении в засаде. Но сам Коннор молчал и не намекал, как будто и не было этого горячего обещания о крещении второго пистолета.  
  
Не то чтобы лейтенант был против такого расклада: наоборот, он даже вздохнул поспокойнее, когда на следующую ночь после их волнующей игры с оружием Коннор никак не намекнул на продолжение или обратную ситуацию. Не намекнул и потом, и через неделю, и через месяц, и Хэнк постепенно расслабился, перестав задумываться об этой ситуации.  
  
Как бы то ни было, ему плохо представлялось, что Коннор мог бы и стал бы делать с ним, человеком, этим самым пистолетом, и он пришёл к выводу, что и сам андроид передумал, посчитал нецелесообразным или что-нибудь в таком духе. Хотя увидеть снова своего сильного и гибкого мальчика в кобуре на голое тело Хэнк бы не отказался… Этот образ преследовал его практически каждый день, и его даже немного вело, стоило только представить, вспомнить, нарисовать себе страстного, жадного до внимания Коннора, подставляющегося под движения дула по губам, соскам, паху. Он сомневался в том, что сам мог бы так наслаждаться скольжением оружия по своему телу, — сказывались годы профессионального отношения — но вот в Конноре сомнений не было.  
  
Поэтому Хэнк так хотел повторить. Пусть даже андроид больше не предлагал и не касался этой темы, и даже оружие стал чистить по ночам, пока Хэнк крепко спал.  
  
Однажды, проводя пальцами по худой безволосой груди, лейтенант не выдержал и всё-таки спросил об этом.  
  
— Может быть, снова наденешь свою сбрую с пистолетами, м? — Хэнк сглотнул. — Не хочешь?..  
  
Коннор, весь в подсыхающих разводах спермы и своей голубоватой смазки, с удовольствием потянулся, немного выгибаясь под его руками.  
  
— Думаю, сейчас не время, Хэнк, — шепнул он, приподняв голову и потеревшись щекой о плечо лейтенанта. — Повторим этот чудесный опыт немного позже.  
  
Хэнк кивнул, нежно целуя его в уголок губ, не настаивая дальше, хотя и ощутил маленький укол разочарования. Коннор внимательно глянул на него, потянулся к нему всем телом, взяв лицо в руки, и зацеловал, куснув за губу.  
  
— Не сомневайся в моих словах, мой горячий. Мы обязательно повторим, — шёпот обжёг Хэнку мочку уха, и он сильно вздрогнул, чувствуя как идёт вниз волна нового возбуждения. Коннор кривовато улыбнулся, опустив глаза вниз, где снова становилось напряжённее, крепче. — А сейчас я бы хотел… поменяться, — голос андроида стал ниже, пока его рука просяще скользнула по боку лейтенанта на бедро.  
  
Хэнк, алеющий от скул от накатывающего желания, чуть усмехнулся, глядя в тёмные глаза с подрагивающими от нетерпения ресницами. О том, чтобы побыть сверху, Коннор просил не так уж часто… И отказать своему мальчику лейтенант не смог бы, как не отказывал с самого первого раза.

*

Но всё же мысли о том, почему же Коннор уходит от темы, почему не даёт к ней вернуться, то и дело клубились в голове у Хэнка, пусть даже его напарник успокоил его обещанием.  
  
Многолетний опыт и просто врождённое чутьё подсказывали, что здесь что-то не так, если Коннор никак не объяснил своих мотивов и вместе с тем дал надежду на дальнейшее.  
  
По здравом размышлении лейтенант пришёл к выводу, что Коннор чего-то ждёт, какого-то момента. Он сломал себе всю голову, перебирая возможности и даты: день активации детектива они отпраздновали на днях, его собственный день рождения был ещё через целый месяц, а уж годовщина их встречи и вовсе нескоро.  
  
Впрочем, Коннор не давал никаких подсказок, ну а сомневаться в его желании не приходилось. Хэнк даже невольно потёр при этой мысли бедро у самой ягодицы, где после вчерашнего, казалось, живого места нет.  
  
Ну что ж, значит, оставалось ждать, если Коннор давал ему только такой вариант. Хэнк ощутил толику азарта при мысли об этом.  
  
Ладно, он подождёт. Зато потом — потом он отыграется по полной.

*

В кафе у полицейского участка было немноголюдно: обеденный перерыв только-только начался, и сотрудники подтягивались по одному.  
  
Коннор подхватил маленькой ложечкой с длинной ручкой тёмно-синюю с фиолетовым массу, которую в обновлённом меню гордо обозначили как мороженое для андроидов — и которую Хэнк не медля купил своему парню, едва только увидел, конечно.  
  
— Любопытно, — заметил он, дегустируя маленькую порцию, больше всего напоминающую окрашенный мелко колотый лёд. — Измельчённый замороженный тириум, но с добавками, маскирующими основную формулу фруктовым веществом, под которым она не сразу распознаётся… — он облизал ложечку. — Хм, вкусно.  
  
Хэнк, наблюдающий за ним, едва не подавился своим крем-супом в стаканчике, который втягивал через трубочку.  
  
— Коннор!..  
  
Андроид приподнял бровь, так и не выпустив ложечку изо рта.  
  
— Уг-х, — лейтенант закатил глаза с показательной мрачностью, надеясь, что лицо не выдало цветом его смущения. — Давай вернёмся к делу. Сейчас поедим — и поедем на объект.  
  
Коннор помешал синюю массу.  
  
— Я всё же полагаю, мы торопимся, Хэнк, — заметил он. — Они могли не успеть оборудовать новую точку за два дня, и мы только вспугнём их, потеряв след.  
  
— А я думаю, они не потерпят простоя, — возразил лейтенант. — Весь бизнес крахом пойдёт, если у них застопорится выпуск фальшивок для андроидов.  
  
Коннор взял ещё порцию, смакуя во рту. Хэнк невольно загляделся на эту картину.  
  
— Такая вероятность есть, — согласился нехотя андроид. — И она выше семидесяти процентов. Но мне кажется, информатор мог ошибиться, нарочно или нет, со временем переезда, — он посмотрел на напарника с задумчивым прищуром. — И ещё я подозреваю, что он мог обмануть мой детектор лжи.  
  
Хэнк усмехнулся, зажёвывая суп сэндвичем.  
  
— С каких это пор ты не доверяешь своим расчётам и надеешься на интуицию, а? — поддел он Коннора.  
  
— С тех пор, как решил, что всегда есть слишком много неучтённых факторов, — в тон ему отозвался Коннор с улыбкой. — Даже если вероятность в 89%.  
  
Хэнк сглотнул под его пристальным, острым, обжигающим взглядом — но всё-таки покачал головой.  
  
— Это не тот случай, парень, поверь мне. Мы не зря тряслись над ними целый месяц, пора хватать быка за рога! — он встал, кидая салфетку в тарелку. — Так что давай, по коням.  
  
Коннор отставил опустевшую вазочку с некоторым сожалением, плавно поднимаясь из-за стола. Хэнк ухмыльнулся, с размаху прижав его за плечо.  
  
— Сейчас сцапаем этих мерзавцев, и я куплю тебе ещё мороженку, детка, — низко прохрипел он Коннору на ухо, заставив того задохнуться вентиляцией и заалеть, а затем, похлопав по плечу, как ни в чём не бывало двинулся к парковке.

*

...Они облажались. Крупно, феерически облажались, понял Хэнк, глядя в измождённое лицо женщины с младенцем на руках и пацаном возле юбки, за которыми виднелась грязноватая старая квартира без признаков ремонта.  
  
— Блядь, он всё-таки солгал! — едва извинившись после беглого осмотра квартиры и вылетев в подъезд, лейтенант врезал кулаком в облезшую стену.  
  
Коннор вздохнул.  
  
— Не совсем, лейтенант. Я заметил надписи у подъезда, в коридоре и возле двери смесью невидимых чернил и тириума. Рекламные надписи для отчаявшихся андроидов обобщённого характера. Вероятно, они действительно планировали сюда перебраться.  
  
— Планировали! — взревел Хэнк. — Именно что: планировали! Больше мы их тут не увидим! Бля-ядь…  
  
Он с размаху пнул подъездную дверь, которую Коннор легко придержал на выходе. Хэнк обернулся, чувствуя на себе долгий внимательный взгляд.  
  
— Ну что, поехали отчитываться о нашей лаже капитану, — поморщился он и прерывисто вздохнул. — Моей лаже, да, да. Чёрт, почему я тебя не послушал, — лейтенант с досадой покачал головой, но уже всё же спокойнее.  
  
Коннор, пережидая бурю, чуть улыбнулся.  
  
— Потому что доверились расчётам вместо интуиции, лейтенант?  
  
Хэнк кинул на него яростный взгляд, распахивая дверь своего форда со стороны водителя.  
  
— Садись уже, умник, — отрезал он, захлопывая её и трогаясь с места, едва только Коннор залез в машину.

*

После головомойки у начальства, впрочем, гораздо менее экспрессивной, чем самобичевания Хэнка, лейтенант до конца дня угрюмо смотрел в монитор, выискивая оставшиеся зацепки.  
  
Он не сразу заметил, что Коннор практически не спускает с него взгляда, хотя и смотрит искоса. И если первые пару раз Хэнк это проигнорировал, то в итоге всё же не выдержал.  
  
— Ну что?  
  
Коннор состроил мягкое выражение лица.  
  
— Хотел бы поскорее дождаться окончания этого тяжёлого рабочего дня, — так по-человечески выдохнул он. — И, Хэнк… у меня есть планы на вечер.  
  
— Хмпф, — мрачно отозвался лейтенант. — Посмотрим.  
  
Коннор промолчал, больше ничем не пояснив свои слова, и к семи вечера Хэнка уже подтачивало любопытством.  
  
— Так что за планы? — не вынес он, когда они уже выходили из участка.  
  
— Здесь не место для обсуждений, Хэнк, — ровно отозвался андроид и улыбнулся самую малость.  
  
Лейтенант скрипнул зубами: вот ведь, опять ведь дразнится, чёртова жестянка!.. — но послушно пошёл вслед, больше не задавая вопросов.  
  
Денёк и в самом деле выдался не очень. Пусть даже Фаулер только поморщился и слегка отчитал за косяк, добавив, что всякое бывает, он никак не мог простить себе такой глупости, из-за которой столько усилий пропало зря.  
  
Закопавшись в свои мысли, он даже отдал ключи от форда Коннору и всю дорогу домой сидел нахохлившись.  
  
Дома, сразу двинувшись на кухню глотнуть чего-нибудь прохладненького, Хэнк насторожился, услышав дробный металлический звук по столу. Обернувшись с газировкой в руке, он увидел Коннора в одной рубашке с кобурами поверх, очищающего барабан зиг зауэра с абсолютно ровным лицом. Кинув взгляд на кобуру под подмышками андроида, Хэнк отметил, что пистолет под левую руку остался на месте.  
  
— Что… — лейтенант сглотнул, — что ты делаешь, Кон?  
  
Андроид неторопливо поднял на него взгляд исподлобья и улыбнулся.  
  
— А на что это похоже, Хэнк?  
  
Лейтенанту показалось, что в глотке пересохло, несмотря на только что выпитую воду. Он следил, как тонкие белые пальцы укладывают патроны в ровный рядок.  
  
— На демонстрацию, — чуть осипшим голосом отозвался он, не отрывая взгляда от пальцев. — Решил меня подразнить, что ли? Или это “в следующий раз” наконец настало?..  
  
Коннор явственно хмыкнул.  
  
— Не угадали, лейтенант, — отложив пустой зиг зауэр, он стал медленно расстёгивать кобуру. — Вы помните, что обещали мне мороженое, Хэнк?  
  
Хэнк нахмурился, кивая. Мда, нехорошо как-то получилось. Сам поманил — а из-за всей этой подставы так и забыл…  
  
— Так вот, я его не получил, — с кристальной прямотой указал Коннор, вешая кобуру со вторым зиг зауэром на стул.  
  
Хэнк поджал губы, отставляя стакан и мельком глянув на часы.  
  
— Ну, кафе ещё открыты, можно съездить… — предложил он.  
  
Коннор мягко и медленно улыбнулся, глядя на него в упор.  
  
— О нет, лейтенант. Поздно. Теперь простого мороженого будет недостаточно, — он плавно потянулся за пистолетом на столе и ловко, одними пальцами провернул его в ладони. — Придётся пойти на что-то большее, чтобы загладить свой промах.  
  
Хэнк глядел расширенными глазами на то, как скользит подушечка большого пальца вдоль дула, как очерчивает изгиб барабана и курка.  
  
Это был правый пистолет, он точно был уверен. Тот самый, который Коннор два с половиной месяца назад обещал использовать уже в отношении самого лейтенанта.  
  
...Картина сложилась с потрясающей ясностью.  
  
— Ты ждал этого момента, — Хэнк моргнул, чуть сглатывая. — Ждал, когда я облажаюсь по-крупному.  
  
Он не успел уследить, в какую секунду, в какой миг Коннор одним движением оказался около него, в какой миг он сам оказался прижат спиной к стене рядом с холодильником, в какой миг чёрное дуло зиг зауэра уткнулось ему в бьющуюся под ухом жилку.  
  
— Ждал, — глаза Коннора расширились, он будто втягивал в себя реальность, наблюдая за пистолетом в своей руке, за лицом Хэнка, за крупным кадыком на шее. — И ты облажался, — детектив чуть качнул головой, прочерчивая дулом по шее к затылку, нажимая на него стволом — заставляя наклониться к себе. — А значит, ты должен быть наказан, Хэнк.  
  
Тёплый воздух с каждым словом обжигал лейтенанту рот, а потом Коннор коротко впился в него, с размаху глубоко проталкиваясь языком, с силой целуя.  
  
Когда он оторвался, отведя голову, у Хэнка слегка помутилось перед глазами.  
  
— Справедливо, — с лёгкой нервной ноткой хмыкнул лейтенант, всё ещё чувствуя полоску холода у шеи, но вместе с тем ощущая, как заливает всё лицо, даже шею горячая волна стыда и возбуждения.  
  
Коннор кивнул, коротким голодным взглядом проследив эту красную волну.  
  
— Раздевайтесь, лейтенант, — он махнул головой в сторону спальни, отступая на шаг и давая Хэнку выйти из импровизированной ловушки.  
  
Хэнк втянул воздух и чуть кивнул, на негнущихся ногах обходя кухонный стол. Он чувствовал всей спиной и даже задницей взгляд андроида, провожавший его в глубину дома. Кровь гулко билась в виски, когда он зашёл в спальню, расстёгивая на себе рубашку, стягивая джинсы и оставаясь в одном белье.  
  
Лейтенант кинул взгляд на идеально заправленную кровать, помедлил с тем, чтобы опуститься на неё — и сильно вздрогнул, ощутив холодное дуло на плече, ведущее к локтю.  
  
— Почему ты остановился, Хэнк? — голос Коннора был медово-ласков, и он вздрогнул повторно, ощутив на загривке лёгкий укус. — Повернись.  
  
Хэнк послушался с лёгкой заминкой и выдохнул, смотря на Коннора в одной слегка растёгнутой рубашке. Дуло описало вокруг его талии дугу и подцепило мушкой край белья, тронуло там, за тканью, глубже.  
  
Лейтенант невольно сжал кулаки. Это было оружие, — он помнил. Пусть даже незаряженное сейчас, но всё равно целиком и полностью оружие, которым Коннор владел с виртуозной ловкостью. Да, он не нацеливался напрямую, но сама такая возможность всколыхнула в Хэнке что-то давнее, глубокое, похороненное.  
  
То, как он целился в себя сам, нажимая курок.  
  
То, как он целился в Коннора — дважды.  
  
О да, его андроид был чертовски прав: его следовало наказать за многое, очень многое. И за сегодняшний провал, и за прошлые грехи.  
  
Хэнк приподнял голову, выпрямляясь, смотря на Коннора сверху вниз. Он подался вперёд грудью, чувствуя, как кружится голова и тяжелеет в паху.  
  
Его мальчик был именно тем, кто имел право так наказывать его.  
  
Только он — имел право судить, воздавать.  
  
Только ему Хэнк готов был отдаться и позволить себя вести.  
  
Коннор чуть заметно облизнул губы, а затем надавил железной рукой лейтенанту на широкую грудь, заставляя опуститься на кровать, подталкивая к её центру. Он устроился у Хэнка между ног на коленях, а потом притянул его к себе за плечо.  
  
— Вы виноваты, лейтенант, Вы знаете это, — горячие губы обожгли сбоку под линией гладко выбритого подбородка, тогда как с другой стороны шеи его обожгло чёртовым ледяным дулом, — но всё исправимо.  
  
Хэнк сглотнул, прикрывая глаза. От этих слов внезапно стало больно и хорошо, в груди стиснуло так сильно, что у него выступили слёзы.  
  
— Я сделаю всё, чтобы это исправить, — продолжил Коннор, и кончик дула скользнул по ярёмной вене к ключицам, слегка оцарапывая кожу. — Я сниму с тебя твою вину, — тихо, рокочуще провибрировали по горлу его слова.  
  
Хэнк охнул, приоткрывая рот, рвано кивая. Ствол пистолета не медля очертил его нижнюю губу, а затем резко спустился ниже, ведя по груди, по ореолу соска в густых золотистых волосах с проседью, по груди и животу, испещрённым шрамами.  
  
Пальцы, такие же холодные, как дуло, в контраст к горячим губам, подцепили его бельё, стягивая прочь, оголяя практически полностью окрепший член. Холодный длинный ствол скользнул вдоль него, прижимаясь на секунду, и лейтенант чуть дёрнулся.  
  
Он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Коннора, и тот встретил его взгляд своим тёмным, бездонным, поднося свободную руку, ровно два пальца, ко рту. С полыхающим алым по щекам скином, глюк которого андроид даже не пытался скинуть, он втянул пальцы губами, а потом дал нейтральной смазке стечь по ним, не отрываясь от глаз Хэнка.  
  
Эти пальцы через миг коснулись лейтенанта внизу, и его обожгло от того, какими они стали горячими после рта Коннора. Мысль, насколько же горячо сейчас было в этом самом рту, вдарила по мозгам крепче неразбавленного джина.  
  
Андроид проник в него плавным движением, расширяя, раздвигая вход, и Хэнк едва не сгорел от удушающей волны стыда, ощутив, как медленно перетекает густая смазка с пальцев ему внутрь.  
  
— Это за сегодняшний просчёт, — тихо, но безапеляционно прошептал Коннор, вталкивая между своих пальцев тонкое дуло.  
  
— Боже, — лейтенант сгрёб в кулаках простыню, вздрагивая от этого жуткого контраста и замирая, ожидая наказующего толчка.  
  
Но его не последовало. Коннор убрал пальцы, когда ствол скрылся наполовину, он действовал предупредительно, практически нежно, и Хэнк почувствовал, как полыхает всё тело, концентрируясь на этом месте, на этой точке входа.  
  
В какой-то миг у него мелькнул страх — невольная боязнь выстрела, хотя он понимал, что этого не может быть никогда.  
  
Боже, уже так давно, так невероятно давно ему не было так ужасающе стыдно и хорошо. Если вообще когда-либо было.  
  
Его накрывало от того, как он подчинялся, как наслаждался собственным приниженным положением, как готов был уже сам вторить этим действиям, которые выталкивали из него всё плохое и неправильное.  
  
Его вело от ощущения подчинения своему сильному мальчику, который крепко-накрепко держал его жизнь в своих красивых пальцах.  
  
Коннор двигался внутрь, глубже и глубже, а потом начинал выходить назад, и у лейтенанта всё-таки брызнули слёзы.  
  
— Коннор, — выдавил он, — Коннор…  
  
Движения зиг зауэра не прекратились ни на секунду. Наоборот, в какой-то миг он вошёл ещё глубже, практически по самую рукоять, и Хэнк немного выгнулся, ощущая короткий росчерк боли среди всего шквала удовольствия.  
  
— А это — за то, что подвергали свою жизнь опасности столько раз. За то, что сомневались в её необходимости, — дрогнувший голос Коннора прошёлся по нему как наждачной бумагой по голому телу, и Хэнк застонал от затапливающего душу стыда и боли на фоне всего возбуждения.  
  
— Прости… — сглотнул он. — Прости меня, Кон.  
  
Дуло задвигалось в нём чуть легче, невесомее, и Хэнк снова распахнул глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть улыбку на лице своего андроида. Вторая кисть Коннора легла на его покачивающийся, оставленный без внимания член, стиснула сильно и нежно, начиная двигаться в такт.  
  
— Прощаю, — Коннор замедлил движения обеих рук, делая их вкрадчивыми, прицельными. — Прощаю, Хэнк.  
  
Мир, казалось, взорвался, оглушил его, ослепил, и Хэнк хрипло завыл, изливаясь себе на грудь. Его унесло, сотрясло оргазмом, и потряхивало ещё несколько долгих мгновений, посылая почти в забытьё.  
  
Он не заметил, как из него выскользнул пистолет, как сжали уже обеими руками его бёдра. Он очнулся только тогда, когда Коннор приподнял его таз над простынёй, и обалдело посмотрел в карие глаза своему любовнику.  
  
Коннор криво и солнечно улыбнулся.  
  
— А это — мне за недополученную мороженку! — и нырнул лицом между ног.  
  
Хэнк закрылся ладонями, чувствуя, как прохладный гладкий язык вылизывает его — там, толкаясь, обводя изнутри, дотягиваясь кончиком за внутреннее кольцо мышц.  
  
— Кон-нор-р!.. — лейтенант взвыл, отрывая руки от лица и вцепляясь андроиду в плечи. — Прекрати сейчас же!  
  
Детектив приподнялся и демонстративно облизнулся.  
  
— Как скажете, лейтенант, — он улыбнулся шало, стискивая Хэнку бёдра. — Я уже закончил.  
  
Хэнк посмотрел на него долго, а затем рывком притянул к себе, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза. Он бы не смог описать то огромное, затмевающее весь мир чувство, которое царило в нём, во всём его теле. Поэтому он просто выдохнул:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Коннор на секунду изменился в лице, коротко сглотнул, дрогнув ресницами.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Хэнк, — тихо отозвался он, утыкаясь лицом в грудь своему человеку.  
  
Самому лучшему, неповторимому, нужному человеку.

*

Утро, как и всегда, застало Хэнка врасплох, но лейтенант мужественно поднялся, направившись на кухню, чтобы поставить кофе.  
  
Однако зрелище, на которое он наткнулся, разом заставило его не только замереть, но и проснуться.  
  
Коннор сидел на столе в одном белье и кобуре на голый корпус. Едва убедившись в том, что завладел вниманием Хэнка полностью и безраздельно, он поднял руку с пистолетом. А затем медленно провёл по его стволу языком.  
  
— Ну вот и второе крещение состоялось, — он ухмыльнулся, трогая кончиком языка по ободку дула. — Теперь я всегда буду чувствовать на нём твой вкус.  
  
Он ловко вставил зиг зауэр под правую руку — заполняя свободную кобуру, и спрыгнул со стола.  
  
— Полный комплект, — сообщил он ошарашенному, онемевшему, полыхающему до самых корней волос Хэнку, — благодарю за сотрудничество, лейтенант.  
  
Коннор прошёл мимо него в спальню к шкафу с одеждой, а затем обернулся и подмигнул.  
  
— Урою, — прорычал очнувшийся Хэнк, перехватывая его за плечо, стискивая с силой.  
  
Андроид приподнял брови.  
  
— О, безусловно, лейтенант. Я бы даже сказал: обязательно. И учтите: вечером я буду выглядеть ровно так же, — мило улыбнулся он, выворачиваясь из схватки и захлопывая дверь.  
  
— Ах ты зараза, — прямо восхитился лейтенант.  
  
За дверью слышно хмыкнули.  
  
— Не забудьте сегодня про мороженое, Хэнк!  
  
Хэнк усмехнулся, ощущая, как его снова по самую макушку затапливает ярким, дарящим свободу, сильным и ясным как самая жизнь чувством.  
  
— Обязательно, детка, обязательно.


End file.
